Nightmares are False, Good Dreams are True
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: A Birthday story for my friend, BBPRIMEFAN101. When Lily has a nightmare, she goes to Optimus and learns a valuable lesson on dreams. Rated T for violence and death. Father and daughter tickles are also included. No flames.


**(This is based off of a role play I did with EmeraldMoonGem, and after getting permission from BBPRIMEFAN101 to use her OC, I have decided to do a story based off of the role play. Lily belongs to BBPRIMEFAN101. I do not own Transformers Prime or any of the characters.)**

* * *

**Nightmares are False, Good Dreams are True**

* * *

It was a quiet night in Jasper, Nevada. And at the hidden base of the Autobots, a race of robotic organisms, all the occupants were deep in stasis after a long day of monitoring from any Decepticon activity, training, and patrol. However, not all the Autobots were having a good nights rest.

In her quarters, Lily, a youngling who once was a human being but was severely injured and had to have her mind and soul transferred to a new body, was trying to have some sleep, but her processor was active with a dream. But, dreams do not cause one to whimper and sweat in their slumber. It was a nightmare, growing more horrid and frightening by the microsecond as Lily began to writhe on her berth. "No...No.." she moaned as she wriggled on the berth, her legs spasmodic and her hands clenching and unclenching. The nightmare was coming to it's climax.

"NO!"

Lily sprung up on her berth, her face pale, and her optics beginning to fill with fearful tears. She soon covered her face to hide away the tears as well as to cover her sobbing. She was very terrified since the dream was more than scary, it was mortifying. It was all to real to her. "It was to real. So real." she whimpered quietly. Her legs soon came to her chest as she huge them tightly. She was very afraid at the moment and felt all alone in the room. She needed someone to help her...to comfort her...Optimus Prime, her adoptive father.

* * *

Her footsteps were slow and quiet as she made her way down the hallway and over to the doors that led into her adoptive fathers quarters. Taking a deep breath, she gently and carefully opened the doors inch by inch so as to not make much noise to awaken her father. She peered in and saw his massive body on his berth, his breath slow and peaceful as he slept.

"He looks like he's out like a log." Lily whispered to herself as she stepped inside the room. "I hope he doesn't mind me sleeping with him."

As she came to the berth, she carefully and quietly got onto it and made her way to Prime's chest and laid down close to him and snuggled against him.

This made the Prime shift and groan as he began waking up. Lily gasped as her father awoke and rubbed his optics before he looked upon his adoptive daughter. "Lily? What are you doing in here?" he spoke half asleep and half awake.

"I ..Um..I had a bad dream." Lily was hesitant to speak but knew she had to. But as she did she began to softly cry again, making Optimus perk up and take his daughter into his arms, rocking her gently and patting her back.

"Shh, shh, shh. Easy, Lily. Tell me what happened in the nightmare. I will help you." Prime cooed in a voice so gentle and soft that one might have considered him a great big teddy bear rather than the leader he was. But at the moment, he didn't care about his title. He only cared about his little one, who was now crying a bit harder, clinging to him as he continued to comfort her.

"Well, in my nightmare, I was an adult and I was out in battle right next to you on Cybertron. We were in the middle of a heavy battle, shooting at Decepticons and we were close to winning the battle when Megatron and Starscream appeared. Megatron charged at you and you and him began to fight each other like fought against me, but I was having a hard time keeping him at bay...That's when..."

"When what, Lily?" Optimus asked, patting her back.

"That's when I heard you screaming for my help. I tuned and saw Megatron slicing your legs off, and he was tearing your face off. I tried to stop him, but Starscream leapt onto me and held me down. I watched as you were killed before me." Lily sobbed as she felt more, hot, sad tears streaming down from her optics. "It was so real. I thought I'd lose you, and now I think I might, because heard that if your nightmare is real enough...it'll come true."

Optimus could feel her pain and sadness as she clung to him, her grip on his chest growing tighter. As he continued holding her, he used a steady hand to lift her head up to look at him. "Lily, let me tell you something about dreams and nightmares that my father told me. There are a great many differences between dreams and nightmares. Nightmares, though real and horrifying as they are, are only mere false visions of the future, while dreams are predictions that are to happen, but in the near future. You see, Lily, dreams are the ones that bring the true future that lies ahead of you, while the Nightmares only show false predictions of what will not happen. You may be an adult, and be out in battle with me, but I will never leave you or die. I will stay by your side, no matter what happens."

"Do..do you mean it? My nightmare isn't real, but my dreams are?" Lily asked, now hiccuping but her crying had ceased.

"Yes. I mean what I say, my little femme." Optimus grinned as he kissed Lily's forehead, making Lily finally smile in comfort. Seeing that she was no longer hurt or upset, Optimus then placed her next to him as he yawned. "Now, I think it's time to get some rest."

"But, I don't want any rest. That heartwarming moment between us has me all wake for no reason." Lily giggled.

Optimus chuckled and did his best to convince her that she needed to sleep. "Just try, child. I am very tired and I am certain that you are as well."

But, Optimus's words were not working as Lily decided to get a little playful. While Optimus had his optics closed and was unaware of what was to happen, Lily waited for the right moment, and...

"Gotcha!" she hollered as she jumped onto Prime's stomach and started to tickle him, jolting Optimus awake and he started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Ahhh! Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Lily! Sta-ha-ha-ha-ha-hap! Optimus giggled wildly as he tried to move Lily away, but she clung on and continued her ticklish assault.

"I don't wanna, papa. You sound cute when you laugh, especially when I tickle you." Lily giggled as she dug her fingers into Prime's stomach plating and wiggling her fingers up and down.

Optimus kept laugh hard and hysterically as tears soon came to his optics, until at last, he managed to grab Lily and trapped her arms and elbows underneath his knees, pinning her down. He then looked down upon her with an mischievously evil smile. "Well, look at what I have in my grasp. A little femme who can't get away form me. What should I do with you?" Optimus then placed his hands along the sides of her stomach and waited for a while in thought. Lily was shaking with anxiousness as well as excitement. "I have it. Since you tickled my stomach and did not answer my pleas to end it, I think I shall do the same to you."

Lily soon started to scream and laugh in desperation and helplessness, but also happiness as she felt all ten of her father's fingers tickling her belly good, wiggling them fast and hard. "AAAAAHHHHH! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO! DADDY PLEA-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-EASE! STA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! IT TICKLES TOO MUCH!" Lily screamed and laughed at the same time.

"Tickling? I don't think I am tickling you. All I am doing is pressing my fingers up and down your stomach, and I am listening to your happy laughter." Optimus teased as he tickled a little faster and harder, but not too hard to hurt her but to make the tickling experience more intense. Her laughter sounded like the sound of a hundred angels singing to Optimus's audio receptors and he could tell that Lily was having fun. "That's it, good girl. Laugh for your father. Cootchie cootchie coo!"

Lily was struggling to free herself but it was already too late to do so. She was trapped and had to go through the ticklish torture, but she felt the memories of the nightmare fade away, which was what Optimus wanted. "AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! DADDY STOP! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! I GIVE! I GIVE UP! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Lily squealed hysterically and Prime smiled and decided that she was done with the tickles, and stopped and freed her.

"Whew! Awe man! That...really...tickled...but it was fun." Lily gasped and Optimus laughed softly as he scooped her into his arms and hugged her, and Lily returned it. "Thank you, dad."

"You are welcome, Lily." Optimus cooed as Lily finally began to fall asleep in his arms and he rested his optics and joined her in slumber, this time...no nightmares were seen that night, only a dream of being together as father and daughter.

* * *

***Authors Note***

**(Here you all are. My newest short story featuring BBPRIMEFAN101's OC Lily. Oh, and BBPRIMEFAN101, if you are reading this I have one thing to say...Happy Birthday! This is my gift to you, as well as this slice of cyber double dutch chocolate cake and ice cream. Enjoy this gift that me and EmeraldMoonGem had made up just for you. Special thanks to GoldGuardian2418 for helping out. Happy Birthday BBPRIMEFAN101 and have an awesome birthday!)**


End file.
